Overleg:Voetbalkrant
Geniaal, die brievenbus. Beangstigend realistische 'inzendingen' ook. Echocho okt 3, 2009 07:18 (UTC) :Ja, vond ik ook al. Dr. Magnus okt 3, 2009 07:22 (UTC) ::Mwah, ik vond dat er te veel overdreven werd ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 08:45 (UTC) :::Juist, dat is meestal het geval bij van die meningstukjes, sommige mensen zitten zo maar wat te zeggen, halve waarheden, enzovoort. Heerlijk fout vaak :P . Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:25 (UTC) Eerste keer dat HG NFC in het nieuws is Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:09 (UTC) voetbalverslaggever Kan ik hier verslaggever worden? okt 3, 2009 14:55 (UTC) :Maar al te graag! :D Schrijf gerust --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 15:33 (UTC) Wat is het advies voor HG NFC's stadion? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 13:42 (UTC) :Niets, want het was het eerste stadion van Libertas en het was bedoeld om wat groter te zijn (voor dé club van Wikistad). Daar is niks mis mee, want er wonen genoeg mensen in Wikistad. Alleen vertegenwoordigt jouw club eerder een restaurant dan een stad, dat is het centrale probleem denk ik. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 13:51 (UTC) ::Wanner gaat overigens de tweede divisie starten? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 13:53 (UTC) :::Na de Beker. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 13:57 (UTC) ::::OK Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 13:59 (UTC) Dat stadion van Real Sportas was toch te ambitieus Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 14:17 (UTC) :Mag ik overigens een functie bij de voetbalbond? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 14:31 (UTC) ::Topscoorders bijhouden? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 14:32 (UTC) :::Ok, maar mag ik wel weten wie de topscorers zijn? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 14:33 (UTC) :::::Staat bij de wedstrijden (wie er gescoord hebben), zie Libertan League 2009. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 14:33 (UTC) :::::::Kan ji het overzichtelijk maken? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 14:35 (UTC) Toevallig is die geldboete evenveel als wat ik heb betaald voor Anne van der Bruggen! Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 14:42 (UTC) :Ik zal ook nooit akkoord kunnen gaan met de eisen. Ze zijn de doodsteek voor mijn club. Ik heb mijn persoonlijke eisen aan de Bond voorgelegd. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:04 (UTC) ::LOL "Ik zou verbaasd zijn als het meer is dan de helft." - Gerbrady. Oh, oké, dan mag het nog. :P Echocho okt 4, 2009 17:32 (UTC) Er is ook zoiets als onredelijkheid. De sancties zijn onredelijk en ze royeren de club. Ze zijn ook niet realistisch, met name die van een afname van de capaciteit. Zoiets is in de wereld van voetbal (IRL) nog nooit gebeurd en ge-eist. En ik dacht dat we het in ieder geval enigzins realistisch dienden te houden. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:35 (UTC) :Oké, maar geef toe dat in werkelijkheid men er moeilijk mee weg zou komen met het bouwen van een dergelijk stadion. Dat schreeuwt gewoon om aandacht van de autoriteiten, en lijkt me een beetje hoogmoedig van Banda en Co, no offense. Echocho okt 4, 2009 17:38 (UTC) In de werkelijkheid zou een stadion al bij de bouw argwaan hebben gewekt. De bouw van dit stadion begon al in 1998. Banda was toen nog een kind. Hij kan dus toen onmogelijk de bouw al vanaf het begin gefinancierd hebben. En Mama Luigi en Bruno Banda waren toen ook nog niet in het land. Het is onmogelijk dat Banda de bouw voor 4\5 heeft gefinancierd. 20% zou al ongehoord zijn. 80% is gewoon onmogelijk. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :+ Banda werd pas écht stinkend rijk na de Tweede Burgeroorlog. En dat was eind 2009 (september) dus de bouw zal toen al bijna voltooid zijn geweest. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::Kom kom, je hebt het artikel gisteren pas geschreven. En ik, samen met enkelen anderen, hebben al gezegd dat het een beetje jammer is van het Libertaanse voetbal. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 18:58 (UTC) Ik ga akkoord met de me opgelegde financiele sanctie van 7,5 miljoen. De geldstroom van Banda wordt nu stopgezet en de capaciteit van Magnus Stadion wordt gehalveerd. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 19:00 (UTC) Stadions Bij de beoordeling van de stadions ontbreekt nog Magnus Stadion! Alle ophef rondom de bouw en financiering neemt niet weg dat het stadion geweldig mooi is en goed in elkaar zit. Aan alles is gedacht, het gebouw is veilig en van alle gemakken voorzien. :) Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 19:23 (UTC) :PS: Er is wél degelijk een automatisch open-en-dicht shuifbaar dak in het stadion (lees het artikel). Zoals gezegt: het stadion is van alle gemakken voorzien, het nieuwste van het nieuwste. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 19:31 (UTC) ::Maar de afbeeldingen bewijzen al dat dat onmogelijk is :S --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 19:33 (UTC) Alles is mogelijk met *''FANTASIE''* Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 19:35 (UTC) :Sorry, het lampje gaat niet aan (6) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 19:49 (UTC) Tweede Divisie Komt er nog een artikel over? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 14:45 (UTC) :Je zou er zelf één kunnen schrijven. Of je kunt een brief inzenden. Het is allemaal mogelijk. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::Idd. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 14:49 (UTC) Wie denkt hier dat Molenbeek gaat winnen? xD --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :Ik. En nog iemand anders, jij misschien? 86.89.146.118 okt 6, 2009 15:33 (UTC) ::Olympia all the way, baby. Echocho okt 6, 2009 15:34 (UTC) :::Ik ook Olympia. Btw heb ik de scores van morgen uitgerekend, en kan ik jullie vrolijk mededelen dat FC Molenbeek definitief uit de race ligt (wat een spelbreker ben ik toch :S) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 15:35 (UTC) Hmmm... Réal Sportas staat niet eens in de poll. En Contra United is enorm omlaag gezakt in de ranglijsten. Ondanks dat ze de topscorer van de competitie bezitten, Ferdi Berghop met 7 doelpunten. Capér staat vierde. 86.89.146.118 okt 6, 2009 15:36 (UTC) :Réal maakt geen kans meer (nog maar 5 wedstrijden te spelen). En Contra ook niet echt xD --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 15:39 (UTC) Onderschat Berghop niet! En Ali Poelstra mag er ook wezen! 86.89.146.118 okt 6, 2009 15:40 (UTC) Suggestie Na het voetbalseizoen dit omdopen tot Sportkrant? Echocho okt 6, 2009 19:06 (UTC) :Hierbij mij toestemming (maar dan ben ik al in mijn winterslaap van 6 maanden, dus verwacht niet te veel van me :))) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 19:33 (UTC) ::We zullen je missen, maar hoef ik je dat nog te zeggen? Fantastisch om het interview in de krant te zien. Morgen of de volgende dagen verwerk ik het in de artikels van Dekhuis en Skeend. :) Echocho okt 6, 2009 19:35 (UTC) Arjan Wie stemde hier "helemaal niet"? :( --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 7, 2009 15:21 (UTC) :Ik okt 7, 2009 15:27 (UTC) ::Ik ben de enige die gelooft in Arjan :'( --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 7, 2009 15:33 (UTC) Mooi Mooi interview! Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 11:40 (UTC) :--Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 11:56 (UTC) ::Haha+9999999. Hjultson moei neet terog ~~ Hierbij Hierbij heeft Wikistad Nationals Besloten het volgende seizoen niet mee te doen Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 18:11 (UTC) :Ok. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 18:12 (UTC) ::Wegens het foute systeem Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 18:13 (UTC) Wat een onzin. Wie weet win je gewoon de Competitie, blijf je dan nog altijd bij je besluit? :) Ik snap dat hele systeem sowieso niet, leg eens kort maar krachtig uit. 86.89.146.118 okt 8, 2009 18:15 (UTC) :Ik hou niet van OLiviers systeem wat volgend jaar ingaat.Daarom doen de Nationals volgend jaar niet mee Igor Peltuna okt 8, 2009 18:17 (UTC) ::En dan? Dat systeem wordt ingevoerd, en wanneer doet Wikistad Nationals dan weer mee? Nooit? Wacht je tot een ons weegt, op het moment dat het afgeschaft wordt? Of hef je de club op? Karel Klaas Wal okt 8, 2009 19:37 (UTC) Pierlot, als je het met iets niet eens bent dan is juist het slechtste wat je kunt doen, opgeven en protesteren. Zo kom je namelijk weer terug zoals je vroeger deed. Ik heb een tip voor je: discussier met Olivier van wat jij niet goed vindt aan zijn systeem en/of discussier met de Voetbalbond zodat jullie misschien tot een bereik en duidelijkere uitleg kunnen komen. En Kwal heeft eigenlijk gelijk: wellicht blijft dat systeem nog 5 jaar ofzo (ik zeg zomaar wat), ga je dan ook 5 jaar uit de competitie zijn? okt 8, 2009 23:01 (UTC) Nacompetitie Deze zijn te complex voor de voetbalbond. en daarnaast is het valsspelen omdat derde plaats-clubs via een knockout-wedstrijd zo in de hoogste kunnen komen Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 09:36 (UTC) :Stel je voor dat jouw club het erg slecht doet... dan kun je je club zo nog zien te redden, ja toch zeker? 86.89.146.118 okt 9, 2009 09:47 (UTC) ::1) 2 wedstrijden extra spelen is NIET ingewikkeld voor me (noem het luiheid dat ik het een jaartje uitstel ;)) 2) Valsspelen? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 11:52 (UTC) :::Je weet wel die knockout-rondes zijn valsspelen Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 11:58 (UTC) ::::Wat een slap gezeik is dit... --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:00 (UTC) Ik wil even weten, Igor: is dit je definitieve besluit? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:00 (UTC) :Dit is enkel het defintiieve besluit als jij oliviers syteem accepteerd Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:02 (UTC) ::Dat is reeds geaccepteerd... je weet dat je nu alleen jezelf uitsluit en je team laat leeglopen, omdat voetballers eenmaal voetballen en niet op de bank willen zitten. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:05 (UTC) :::Waarom het valsspelen is: Clubs promoveren dan te snel via knock-ourondes Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:07 (UTC) ::::Juist niet, nu promoveren ze snel omdat ze direct plek hebben in de Libertan League. Met die nacompetitie kan men zelfs voorkomen dat er 2 promoveren en promoveert er maar 1tje. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:08 (UTC) :::::Ok Hierbij trek ik mijn besluit over volgend seiZoen terug Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:10 (UTC) ::::::Dat wil zeggen dat je club gewoon meedoet volgend jaar? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:11 (UTC) ::::::: Ja Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:12 (UTC) opmerkingen Komen ze nog? Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:52 (UTC) :Hoe bedoel je. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:53 (UTC) ::In die breivenbus, komt er nog wat neiuws er in? Igor Peltuna okt 9, 2009 12:55 (UTC) :::Ik heb net al vier brieven ingestuurd, maar ik maak daar even een pauze mee. Als je zin hebt kun je het ook doen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 9, 2009 12:56 (UTC) De toekomst Een mooi stukje werk, deze krant. Zeer vermakelijk, ook de archieven. Maar hoe gaat het ermee verder nu de league voorbij is en de voetbalbond met de noorderzon vertrokken? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:22 (UTC)